


My Inner Demons X reader

by AmieeYam6



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My Inner Demons-Minecraft-Aphmau
Genre: ALL THE BOYS - Freeform, Adoption, Asch - Freeform, Asch is impatient, Ava - Freeform, Dates, Death Threats, Demon boyfriends, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, Gay dads, Leif - Freeform, Loss of Powers, M/M, Minecraft, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Sibling, cursing, my inner demons - Freeform, noi - Freeform, pierce - Freeform, rhys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6
Summary: Tags suck.My Inner Demons belongs to Jessica Brauva aka Aphmau on Youtube.  The only thing I claim as my own is this story. Inspiration to write this from my brother.Here's my first fanfic on Aphmau's 'My Inner Demons' Minecraft Roleplay.Basically,  the reader (y/n) is Ava's sibling. (Y/n) and Ava live together, and Ava had to explain the guys to (y/n).Enjoy!
Kudos: 21





	1. Interview Down

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note:  
> (Y/n) -Your name  
> (F/c) -Favorite color  
> (F/f) -Favorite food  
> (H/c) -Hair color  
> (E/c) -Eye color  
> (H/l) -Hair length 
> 
> In this fic, you will be the same height as Ava, but a few months younger.  
> Reader is gender-neutral, so change they/them/their pronouns to your own if you'd like.  
> Style of clothing, etc can also be changed to fit your own headcannon or ideals.

_**Beep Beep Beep Bee-** _

"I hear you, just shut up already!" (Y/n) growled at the alarm clock sitting on their bedside table, turning it off. Stretching, (Y/n) pulled back the covers and swung their legs over the side of the bed. They sighed tiredly and stood, walking over to the closet. (Y/n) picked out a pair of blue jeans and a (f/c) shirt. They headed to the bathroom to get a shower and brush their hair.

(Y/n) placed the clothes on the sink, shut the door, and gathered their things. A fresh towel, washcloth, shampoo and body wash. Turning on the faucet to the shower, they stuck a hand under the warm water. Finding the right temperature, (y/n) stripped off their clothes, placed down a bathmat and hopped in the shower. (Y/n) washed their hair and body, thinking about their job interview, as well as Ava's. Surprisingly, the two had an interview on the same day.

Ava's was at the supermarket while (y/n's) was at the mall. (Y/n) turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around themself . They walked to the sink and squeezed the water out of their (h/l) (h/c) hair. Drying off, they whistled along to Riot by Three Days Grace. They got dressed and brushed their hair. Gathering up their dirty clothes, they headed back to their room and finished getting ready.

(Y/n) grabbed their cell phone and house key, stuffing them in their front jeans pocket. They walked to the kitchen and fixed two bowls of Fruity Pebbles. (Y/n) grabbed the bag of cat food from a cabinet to feed Johnny as well. The feline came running at the sound of footsteps.

'Looks like the furball needs another bag. It's almost empty.' (Y/n) thought, petting Johnny on the head. Leaving him to eat, (Y/n) knocked on their sister's door. 

**_Knock Knock_ **

"Hey Ava? You awake? You should get ready for your interview. I made you some cereal." 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." (Y/n) nodded to their self and walked back to the dining room to eat. Not long after finishing, Ava walked in, looking tired. 

"Hey (Y/n). Thanks for the food."

"No problem. I heard there's an anime convention just around the corner. It's going on all week, wanna go?"

"Weeeelll...I would but Lorelai asked about it too and you know..."

"Oh, again? I guess we could find another time to go if you want but I think I'll stop by later this afternoon." (Y/n) put their bowl in the sink and checked the time.

"Oh my interview is in twenty minutes, I should get going. See ya in a bit sis!" Ava waved them off, scarfing down her food. (Y/n) took off down the stairs, not trusting the elevator. They walked to the mall and found the interview room. Apparently the manager was waiting for them, because almost as soon as (Y/n) got there, they were whisked away by the shoulder into a conference room.

"I'm surprised you came right on time (Y/n)! Most applicants I've had are late and unprepared."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that sir! Now, shall we get to the interview? I'm excited to get to know this place, and if I get accepted."

Not long after, (Y/n) was told they'd receive a phone call about whether they were accepted. They walked back home, feeling good about everything. Once (Y/n) opened the apartment door, they noticed the handle was burnt and Ava was laying on the couch. (Y/n) closed the door after stepping inside, only to be greeted by five demon-looking guys with horns and weird clothes. 

"Halt human! Who do you think you are?" The ravenette loudly proclaimed, holding up a fist. 

"Listen buddy, I don't know who the hell you are or what you're doing here, but if you hurt my sister I swear I'll -"

The edgy gremlin created a fireball in his unclenched fist. (Y/n) stopped talking and stared with wide eyes. 

"You WILL tell me who you are." 


	2. Chill With the Fire!

"Alright, alright! Just try not to burn everything else, assuming you're the one who decided to burn the door handle." (Y/n) stated, crossong their arms in defiance of the stranger, despite the threat. 

"Human, I grow TIRED of this. Give me your name, NOW." 

"Dude, chill with the fire. My name is (Y/n). Now, who the fu- heck are you? And what are you doing here?" (Y/n) asked, not having any of his crap.

"I am Prince Asche, if you must know. Your sister, and you, are now our prisoners. You must do as I command."

"Ha! Or what, you'll set the apartment on fire? You're even more of a hothead than Ava! Wait a second..." (Y/n) looked at Ava, asleep on the couch.

"Are you dating my sister? She never told me about having a boyfriend." (Y/n) looked Asche up and down. He crossed his arms, blushing. 

"W-why are you looking at me like that, human?" Asche demanded. The others just laughed, watching.

"You are cute, but you're lacking manners." (Y/n) looked over at the other four. A white haired guy wearing green, a small scar on his face. He smiled, showing pointy fang-like teeth. (Y/n) shivered, finding him both cute and slightly creepy. 

"That's Leif. He's weird and he'll probably try to kill you any chance he gets." Asche said, looking annoyed.

A dark skinned guy wearing blue looked very appealing and intelligent. He and another guy seemed the calmest. The other being of lighter skin, and having black hair. 

"Rhys and Pierce." Asche pointed to each of them in turn. 

(Y/n) looked at the last demon, pink hair, almost pale skin, wearing a worried look.

"And the weakest; Noi. Those four are my soldiers. If you don't obey me, you're dead."

(Y/n) just sighed and walked over to the couch. They placed their hand palm up on Ava's forehead. 'Warm, but not hot. Maybe she fell asleep because Asche is such a pain.' Johnny jumped off the back of the couch, meowing as he asked for pets. (Y/n) complied, scratching the feline behind the ears and patting their furry head. Asche cleared his voice, obviously not liking that he was being ignored. 

"Need something?" (Y/n) asked, not bothering to turn around. 

"I'd prefer it if you looked at me when speaking to me." Asche said, arms still crossed over his chest.

"Listen, Asche, right? I'm more than glad to keep you entertained if you're my sister's friends or whatever, but... if you try to act all high and mighty with me, I'll tear your head off. Got it?" (Y/n) turned their head, glaring at the boys. 

"Do they have magic like Ava?" Rhys asked aloud, looking a bit put-off by (Y/n's) reaction. (Y/n) looked at Rhys, softening the glare.

"Sure, yeah. If that's what you want to call it." 

Asche just mumbled to himself, being edgy.


End file.
